1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to content providing systems and terminals used therein and, more specifically, to a content providing system interrelating a to-be-broadcast first content and a second content stored on a network, and a terminal used therein.
2. Description of the Background Art
On ground-wave nationwide television broadcasting, programs are distributed by a key station to local stations for broadcast.
If broadcast over commercial network, those programs are inserted with commercial messages (CMs). Such insertion of CMs are done by the key station if the CMs are nationally targeted, and by the local stations if regionally targeted.
Recently, a communications network including Internet network and optical fiber network has been aggressively built, and e-commerce thereon has become quite popular (hereinafter, such communications network is referred to as network). Stored on such networks are Web sites for merchandise advertisement and order reception, allowing users to do shopping from home.
On BS digital broadcasting to be started from December, 2000, programs are to be broadcast nationwide directly from the key station via a satellite digital broadcasting network. Therefore, if the network is a commercial network, the key station still can insert the CMs, whereas the local station cannot.
Here, those Web sites stored on the network are often regionally located. Also, there is a possibility of newly providing a storage for storing the regional CMs on the network.
Accordingly, considered herein is inserting such regional Web sites and CMs stored on the network to the programs broadcast via the satellite digital broadcasting network.